


Конские широты

by ki_chen, suricate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ki_chen/pseuds/ki_chen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate





	Конские широты

Последняя запись дневника Гензеля датируется шестнадцатым июля две тысячи двадцать второго года. «Паттерны последовательно повторяются. Дурацкий тест». В пяти словах закодированы: пренебрежительная оценка, недоверие, самомнение, страх, предположение, что информация станет доступна постороннему, нерешительность. К сожалению, в две тысячи двадцать втором году, как и восемь лет спустя, все еще не научились создавать полноценные личностные слепки, а значит, вернуться в идентичное состояние не представляется возможным. Гензель считает, что помнит (вероятность погрешности ниже двух процентов): он писал это в пабе, точнее, в кофе-шопе на перекрестке Радуиштратт и Спуиштратт, погрузившись в глубокое поскрипывающее кресло, очень похожее на то, что стоит в темном углу его камеры. Сидя в нем, Гензель и вспоминает: пальцы в последний момент зависли над виртуальной, видимой ему одному клавиатурой перед тем, как раздраженно опуститься, дернуться и нажать «сохранить и отправить» прежде, чем он успел бы передумать. Гензелю не доступны ни биохимический анализ крови Гензеля-восемь-лет-назад, ни его ментальная карта, таким образом, причины этого судорожного действия навсегда затерлись миллионами других, потому что даже под гипнозом он способен рассказать только то, о чем знает или думает, что знает, но гипноз в его случае исключен. Постукивая длинными узловатыми пальцами по подлокотнику, Гензель нащупывает выпуклость: кто-то (не он) не так давно неловко потушил здесь сигарету, обивка не прожжена, но похожа на застывшую карамель, коричневато-горькую на ощупь. Людей с бумажными сигаретами осталось ничтожно мало, и еще меньше заходят в камеру, список подозреваемых сужается до одного.   
– Сука, испортила мое кресло, – не говорит он, потому что вина Гретель не в том, что она испортила его кресло, а в том, что это отвлекло его от концентрации на другом, зеленом и гладком, в прокуренном полуподвальном помещении. Гензель не может реконструировать, какую траву курил – скорее всего, afgan, но, возможно, и isolator, однако припоминает: открывал блог для того, чтобы описать приход, такие записи в его дневнике раньше появлялись по несколько раз в неделю. Нечто, побудившее Гензеля оставить вместо этого пять многозначительных слов, и является основной задачей сегодняшнего Гензеля, в ее решении он не преуспевает. Вместо этого активирует текстовую строку и пишет – впервые за восемь с половиной лет:

_утверждение ошибочно_

но не отправляет, хотя никуда нажимать для этого уже не нужно, достаточно мысленной команды, а снова затягивается, задерживает дыхание, ждет. Приход укутывает его ватным одеялом, подушечки пальцев приятно покалывает, ответ плавает где-то впереди, в ржавой консервной банке, уносимой теплым течением все дальше и дальше, теряющейся среди десятков ржавых консервных банок, сотен ржавых консервных банок, тысяч ржавых консервных банок, моря ржавых консервных банок, вероятность выигрыша в наперсток стремится к бесконечно ничтожной. Что я хотел сказать, хочет написать Гензель, писать ему неудобно – все равно, что заставлять зеноновскую стрелу чекиниться в каждой точке своего полета,

_что я_

остается написанным, над остальным Гензель задумывается слишком глубоко и поверхностно, чтобы составить алгоритм для обработки. Через открытое окно доносится визгливый смех. Там уже стемнело.   
Гретель возвращается разрушать его мир. Плотно закрывать окна, отгораживаясь от пьяного шума, включать кондиционер, который остудит камеру до восемнадцати градусов и развеет густые клубы дыма. Одиннадцатый час, а она продолжает убираться. Сметает пыль, прячет лишние пепельницы, выбрасывает в утилизатор вчерашнюю пиццу.   
– За распознавание лица отвечает правая веретенообразная извилина. Кусок коры размером с ноготь, – отправляет Гензель личное сообщение, его забавляет то, как задумчиво она засмотрелась в зеркало. Ему не нужно подключать свободные нейроны для того, чтобы локализовать настолько простой паттерн. Гретель ждет гостей, влажной рукой она опускает длинную челку на глаза, потом отбрасывает волосы. Выбирает.   
– Достаточно хорошенько удариться головой в правильном месте – и ты себя не узнаешь, – пишет Гензель, его накрывает второй волной прихода, неожиданно затянувшегося. Гретель улыбается отражению и расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу легкой хлопковой рубашки, проводит рукой по ключицам, замирает на впадине.   
– Люблю тебя, зануда, – пишет Гретель. И целует воздух перед его носом.  
Она лжет.

***

 

Синий костюм? Или все-таки светлый – и наплевать, что ноябрь?  
Гретель задерживается перед шкафом, перебирая вешалки, трогает ткань, поправляет лацкан. На синем лучше смотрится значок «Океана». Зато в светлом она фотогеничнее – а завтра ее наверняка будут снимать.  
Решительным жестом она задвигает панель. Утром. Это можно будет решить утром. Потом идет в прихожую и приводит в порядок обувь.  
Под ковриком у входной двери обнаруживается песок. Гензель, ну сколько же можно, она тысячу раз просила. Гретель решительно идет за пылесосом, который убрала в кладовку десять минут назад. Смотрит на время – нет, все в порядке, у нее еще полчаса, хорошо.   
Можно вымыть чайник. И кофеварку.  
Гретель не переносит грязь. Больше всего в старой квартире ее раздражал въевшийся запах травки и карри. Вездесущая городская сажа. А еще пятый этаж без лифта, промозгло по зиме, слишком душно летом. Конечно, Гензель противился до последнего, они воевали за переезд почти год. Зато теперь у них нормальный дом в элитной части кампуса. Просторный, чистый, наполненный светом. С огромной гостиной, где можно танцевать.  
Еще бы убрать это продавленное кресло, как же оно ей осточертело.  
Гретель встает у окна, опирается о подоконник, остужает лоб о стекло. В голове по-прежнему слегка шумит. Она сегодня забыла поесть, а перед уходом из офиса выпила шампанского. Шампанское Гретель не любит, ее раздражают пузырьки, которые еще долго покалывают горло, когда сделаешь глоток. Но праздник есть праздник. К тому же, в отделе ждали Шляпника, а все знают, что мистер Митчелл пьет только брют.  
Он пробыл у них минут пять, отдельно чокнулся с Гретель, они немного поговорили. После его ухода к ней никто не подходил, как будто опасаясь претендовать на место, которое Шляпник только что занимал. Гретель сама обошла отдел перед уходом, поблагодарила всех по отдельности. Их участие было чрезвычайно ценным, без вклада каждого из них проект бы не состоялся, корпорация держится на таких, как они.   
М.З. тоже прислал поздравления, вместе со списком мероприятий на ближайшую неделю. До запуска «Ковчега» осталось шесть дней, завтра об этом объявят публично. Ее отдел хорошо поработал. Действительно хорошо.  
Корпорация «Океан». Пять тысяч сотрудников, если не считать обслуживающий персонал. Залы отдыха, опен-спейсы, кабинеты и конференц-залы. Каждая часть здания отделана в своем стиле, сине-белая эмблема повсюду. Бесконечные коридоры, по которым передвигаются на роликах или мини-карах. Свои рестораны, магазины и салоны красоты, и даже манеж с лошадьми. И два бассейна – в один из которых ей давно пора записаться. Последнее время по утрам у нее начала поднывать спина.  
Гретель задерживается у бара, выставляет бутылку «Лимончелло» и рюмки. Потом, подумав немного, прячет обратно. Всегда будет время достать, если что.  
Музыка из спрятанных под потолком динамиков бормочет вкрадчиво и хрипловато. Шаги по старому ковру почти не слышны. Она пыталась убедить Гензеля, что дерево гораздо экологичнее. Но он терпеть не может ходить босиком.  
Она потратила на «Ковчег» два года. Ее лучший проект. И лучшие два года. Жаль только тысячи четырехсот часов, потраченных впустую на дорогу в Амстердам и обратно, зато теперь до офиса идти всего пять минут. Она не может работать из дома, Гретель работает с людьми. Среди людей. Всегда на виду.  
Иногда она устает. Но в такие дни, как сегодня, понимает: все это того стоило. Она пробует на вкус слово «успех», и ей нравится.  
Гретель протирает безупречно чистое зеркало, замечает пятнышко от пальца, дышит и трет опять.  
Еще пятнадцать минут.  
Он может быть хорошим, когда захочет. Она улыбается и поправляет челку.

***

 

Соня приносит калифорнийское шардоне и бокс с набором сашими, холодными и влажными, как его взгляд. Имя Чарльз ему очень идет, как и старый шерстяной свитер, в который он привычно кутается, упираясь длинным подбородком в колено. Нет ничего более лживого, чем слово «любовь», молчит Гензель. Вмешиваться в чужой разговор против его личных и их общих правил. Ни в одном выпуске когда-то популярного комикса "Love is..." нет – он проверял – упоминания о том, что правая веретенообразная извилина реагирует на окситоцин, подключающий в миналевидном теле механизм социальной памяти, проводящий рекогносцировку черт человеческого лица, инициирующий выброс дофамина в случае их совпадения с лицом, вызывавшим эмоцию раньше. Вознагражденная приятными ощущениями долгая эмоциональная память о перспективном партнере, вот и вся любовь.  
Английский язык гораздо амбивалентнее логлана-5, на котором они общаются, пока работают. «You» одновременно значит «ты» и «вы», чем Соня пользуется, интересуясь, о чем они/она/он хотели с ним поговорить.   
Гензель молчит, Гретель накручивает на палец русую челку, доходящую до подбородка. Однажды она выкрасилась в синий, чем привела Гензеля в бешенство. Гретель нравится провоцировать, она называет Соню Чарли, что еще пошлее брюта, заставляет помедлить с ответом и убедиться, что обращаются именно к нему, за это время – Гензелю не нужно проверять, чтобы знать наверняка (с вероятностью больше девяноста семи процентов), – Соня успел подключиться к словарю и перебрать все известные значения, от «этого парня» в Чикаго до военного сленга. Он моргает, длинные ресницы замирают на мгновение, после чего все тем же голосом не самого уверенного в себе подростка, не изменившимся за восемь лет их знакомства, Соня просит не называть его Чарли, если это удобно, конечно.   
Заодно он уходит от ответа на вопрос, о чем сам собирался говорить с ними (с ней? с ним?) , когда предлагал встретиться. Гретель поймет это не сразу, она не умеет считать. Она – создатель, способный слепить из глины одухотворенное животное, но не способный предсказать поведение собственных подчиненных. Разбирающийся с последствиями своих действий хаотически, как придется.   
Она выходит из тупика, обсуждая финансирование испытаний их нового софта – оптимизации очередности распределения свободных нейронов. Разговор Гензелю не интересен, все равно что открывать на случайной странице только что дочитанную книгу. Снаружи больше ничего не доносится. Соня остается непроницаемо-вежливым, исполнительный директор корпорации «Океан» (именно с его легкой руки двух других СЕО начали называть Шляпником и М.З., тогда их всех было гораздо меньше, они ютились в одном здании размером с четверть нынешней парковки), передавший управление всеми социальными вопросами куда более подходящим коллегам (Гретель, старший помощник Шляпника по проекту «Ковчег», – одна из них). Гензель хорошо помнит (гораздо лучше, чем цвет обшивки на кресле в том кофе-шопе восемь с половиной лет назад) их первую встречу вскоре после того, как он прошел тест. Соня (которого он тогда еще называл мистер Рассел) спросил, хочет ли он жить. А потом сказал, что в мире не существует ценности высшей, чем человеческая жизнь (имея в виду, разумеется, свою собственную). А потом спросил, где Гензель вырос – как будто не знал ответа. На низком дубовом столике, изрезанном партиями в крестики-нолики, копится грязная посуда – бутылка в ведре, бокалы, бокс, чашки из-под кофе, рюмки из-под ликера, который достает Гретель, пьянея не то гораздо быстрее, не то гораздо меньше, чем кажется.   
– Не пора ли нам пересесть? – спрашивает она, невзначай задевая Соню рукой.  
На его бледных скулах (врожденный недостаток пигмента, противопоказан солнечный свет) проступают розовые пятна. Снова играет ретро-рок, что-то из второй половины прошлого века, надрывно-меланхоличное, о тонущих в море лошадях. Неожиданный поворот, контрапункт. Сейчас он уйдет, думает Гензель. Это слишком похоже на ловушку, спонтанную, как любит Гретель, – а значит, со сложно просчитываемым результатом.  
Соня поднимается, но, пошатываясь, остается.  
В одной из сказочных классификаций сюжет о детях и ведьме находится между историями о юноше, который пытался познать свой страх, и мальчике, побеждающем великана. Гензель находит эту последовательность неоправданно оптимистичной. Где-то в промежутке между их знакомством восемь лет назад и завершающей (косметической, как говорит Гретель) стадией проекта «Ковчег» он научился ничего не бояться, чтобы потом испугаться по-настоящему.  
Они танцуют. Гретель выше на полголовы. Соня неловко касается талии и плеча, даже в школах так сейчас не танцуют, да и раньше не танцевали, – убеждается Гензель, наскоро перебирая разные записи выпускных вечеров. Он отстранен настолько, насколько возможно по эту сторону двери. Гретель накрывает прохладную подрагивающую руку своей. Прижимает к своей груди, переплетает пальцы. Ее главное оружие – искренность, баллистическая ракета «земля-земля», непременно достигающая бункера перед тем, как взорваться. Она вся как на ладони, решительная, раскованная, способная заставить фразу «у меня все горит» звучать, словно произнесенную в самый первый на свете раз. Обезоруживающая, обездвиживающая, обволакивающая. Оглушающая.  
Гензель не знает, что делает в этой натужно скрипящей постели. Соня то и дело касается его, неловко, торопливо, каждый раз как будто извиняясь. Ему – кому-то из них – давно следовало уйти, но уже немного поздно. Ошибка в расчетах. На полу валяются синий шерстяной свитер и наполовину вывернутые, второпях сорванные брюки. Это убеждает Гензеля в том, что он не спит.   
Они спят втроем. 

***

 

– Вы беспокойно выглядите сегодня, – говорит Аннет вместо «доброго утра». Гретель не раздражает ее голландский, слишком мягкий, с прыгающими интонациями, хромающий на весь тезаурус разом. В самом начале Аннет просила поправлять ее, когда она говорит неправильно, а Гретель предлагала перейти на английский, но в итоге они оставили все как есть. – Какие-то проблемы?  
Гретель пожимает плечами. Что нового она может рассказать Аннет, корпоративному психотерапевту, чья основная обязанность – служить предохранителем от выгорания. Здесь у многих нервная работа. И всегда находятся те, кто любит делать ее еще более нервной – себе и другим.  
Аннет смотрит участливо и подвигает чашку, над которой клубится горьковатый пар. Всегда улыбчива, невозмутимо-компетентна. Они могли бы подружиться – если бы не Гензель, конечно.  
– Все в порядке, просто в полдень пресс-конференция по «Ковчегу». Последняя, решающая перед стартом. – Гретель тянется за кофе и глотает жадно, не боясь обжечься, не пытаясь прочувствовать вкус. – И как всегда уйма мелочей в последний момент. Не знаю, почему это нельзя было решить вчера. Позавчера, неделю назад... Иногда я подозреваю, что они так подстраивают нарочно.  
– О! – радостно восклицает Аннет. – Да это же паранойя. Нам с вами наконец-то будет чем заняться?  
Их давняя шутка: Аннет жалуется, что, занимаясь с Гретель, она зря растрачивает деньги корпорации. Но понятно, что работать с одним Гензелем она не может.  
Гретель вытаскивает из кармана рогалик, захваченный в кафе по дороге. Соня не предлагал завтракать вместе, и Гретель тем более: в каком-то смысле это было бы куда большим посягательством на интимность, чем секс. В итоге оба вышли из дома голодными. Зато ей наконец стало ясно, зачем он приходил.  
– Наши друзья из «Бригад» опять проявились. – Соня зябко поводит плечами, прячет пальцы в растянутой вязке манжет и смотрит куда-то мимо, бесцветный, как ноябрьский дождь. В постели с ним тоже было пресно. Почему-то Гретель думала, что получится по-другому. – Утверждают, у них есть инсайд, который потопит «Ковчег». Прислали сэмплы в подтверждение.   
– Не может быть, полный бред. Откуда? Если бы нас взломали... Ты же сам говорил, это невозможно?  
– Сейчас я тебе сброшу, только никому не говори. Пока что это держат в секрете. – Он кривится, то ли недовольно, то ли забыв, как правильно изображать улыбку. – М.З. говорит, что исходники действительно наши. Но утечку найти не смогли. До сих пор не нашли. Он собирается просить поддержки у властей. Как будто «Бригады» и так не в подполье.  
Значит, на пресс-конференции кто-то может задать вопрос. Неприятно. Но предупрежден – значит вооружен.   
Хотя и странно: с каких пор вооружать ее берется Соня?  
Пластиковая упаковка рвется с хрустом, Гретель замечает пятно на рукаве пиджака и хмурится. Как можно быть настолько неосторожным? Но о Гензеле ей думать не хочется, нет, только не сейчас. Аннет поднимается, чтобы сварить еще кофе.  
Эспрессо густой, волшебный, от него внутри становится горько и чисто.  
Гретель вызывает из памяти файлы, присланные Соней. Бесконечные ряды команд, блоки, схемы ничего ей не говорят. Нужен нейропрограммист, чтобы разобраться. Она вертит в пальцах кофейную ложечку и пытается вспомнить, на чем они остановились с Аннет.  
Нет, ей нужен не нейропрограммист. Ей нужны логи доступа к базе данных «Ковчега».  
– У вас и правда озабоченный вид. Давайте немного расслабимся, вы не против?  
Пару раз Аннет позволяла ей просто подремать у себя на диване вместо сеанса, это было самой лучшей терапией. Но Гретель не станет просить об этом. К тому же, рубашка безнадежно помнется.  
– Я готова, – говорит она, аккуратно складывая обертку от рогалика пополам, потом еще пополам, после этого втрое.  
– Поиграем в живые картинки. Представьте себе дом. Вы подходите, открываете дверь, шагаете внутрь... – Ее голос звучит убаюкивающе, певуче, слова падают блестящими лакированными шариками и катятся, катятся прочь. – Как там пахнет, что вы видите, какой он?  
– Сельский дом, каменный, приземистый, просторный. Светлый. Внутри свежо, деревянная мебель, камин... – Гретель говорит все, что приходит в голову, она чувствует ветерок, левой щеки касается солнце. Неважно, какие функции климат-контроля для этого использует Аннет. Она закрывает глаза.  
– Что вы видите из окна?  
Она запрашивает департамент компьютерной безопасности. Ей нужны логи доступа к базам данных С8-1 и С8-2. Да, она в курсе, что для этого требуется виза кого-то из СЕО, но она руководитель проекта. Они действительно хотят беспокоить М.З. из-за такой мелочи в такой день?  
– Холмы. Виноградники. Дорога и кипарисы.  
– А что вокруг дома? Там есть зелень? Животные?  
Это действует. Пара секунд, и значок входящей почты мигает в нижнем углу визуального поля. Гретель проверяет поступивший файл – да, то, что нужно. Разбираться с этим она будет потом, слишком много данных, придется настраивать фильтры поиска...  
– Лошадь, – говорит она. – В доме есть кот, а снаружи лошадь. – И, не дожидаясь новых вопросов, потому что чужой голос внезапно начинает ее раздражать, продолжает: – Кот обычный, полосатый. Лошадь... гнедая, норовистая. Не очень молодая. Стоит и обдирает листья, жует.  
– На ней обычно пашут землю или ездят верхом?  
Откуда ей знать. Она эту лошадь придумала только что. Гретель вновь открывает и закрывает файл, бессмысленное действие, как скручивать в трубочку пластиковую обертку.  
– Нет. Просто лошадь во дворе. Она там... стоит.  
Аннет улыбается. Говорит, что мечтает жить ближе к природе, в деревне. Ни слова правды, но Гретель никогда не ловит людей на таких мелочах. Человеку надо дать возможность прятаться, устраивать засады, отступать, возвращаться. Только Гензель может думать, что самое правильное для всех – ходить по прямой.  
Какое-то время они молчат. Аннет делает еще эспрессо, они синхронно поднимают чашки, делают по глотку. Горячий кофе обжигает гортань.  
– Гретель. Пожалуйста, не забывайте, вы всегда можете со мной поговорить. О чем угодно – и это будет конфиденциально. Вы...  
В отличие от английского “you” в голландском есть разница между “U” и “jullie”.  
– Я помню, – кивает Гретель. – Конечно. – Сеанс на исходе, она поднимается, одергивая пиджак. Окно посылает ей расплывчатое, двоящееся отражение, и, вглядываясь в него, она поправляет галстук и улыбается. – У вас спасительный кофе, Аннет, вы ангел.  
О чем они говорят с Гензелем на своих сеансах по четвергам – об этом Гретель не хочет знать.

***

 

Когда Аннет приходит неделю назад, Гензель рисует на стене полого коня и подписывает: Καρνειος. Это его ошибка, но во время динамической коммуникации он не способен прогнозировать реакции собеседников. Однажды Гретель пошутила, что он не прошел бы тест Тьюринга, но шутка вышла неудачной: тест проходил любой современный имитационный модуль. С одним таким Аннет общалась трижды, прежде чем заподозрила неладное, и с тех пор настаивает на личных встречах. Она спрашивает, почему он нарисовал лошадь. Гензель надеется, что подпись слишком мелкая, а греческий не входит в сферу интересов психолога. Врать на сеансе бессмысленно, ей доступны все его физические показатели. Если соотнести их с медицинской картой, найти элементы лжи не составит труда.   
– Гретель боится лошадей, – отвечает он правду, не отвечая на вопрос. Гензелю нравится слушать, как говорит Гретель – уверенно, мягко, но четко. Собственный голос режет уши, как в детстве – звук системной ошибки.   
– Но она каждый месяц ходит в манеж, – притворно удивляется Аннет. Ему тоже доступны ее физические показатели. Любимые слова в корпорации «Океан» – открытость и самоотдача. Последнее расшифровывается как полное предоставление себя корпорации без права на личные тайны, но об этом забывают упомянуть при приеме на работу.  
Гензель неловко складывает губы в подобие улыбки.   
– Она привыкла встречаться со страхом лицом к лицу.  
Говорить это – тоже ошибка, но вероятность, что на нее обратят внимание ниже десяти процентов. Людям свойственно усложнять простые вещи и называть их комплексными понятиями (обида, ревность, ностальгия). Оперируя несколькими сотнями миллиардов нейронов одновременно, Гензель помогает вычислять траекторию полета европейского космического аппарата к Юпитеру с выходом на планетарную орбиту и синтез антивещества в чикагской лаборатории. Это похоже на три-в-ряд, сказал Соня, когда начинал его учить, ничуть не сложнее. У операций с нейронами, которые уже второй год используются вместо устаревших биткоинов, много правил. Их становится тем больше, чем больше пользователей подключаются к системе IIsee, позволяя вживлять себе в мозг наноботов. Время сна пользователя повышает себестоимость нейрона в два раза, поскольку увеличивает его кпд. В отличие от биткоинов, нейроны можно сдавать в аренду, не более пяти процентов от общего объема нейронов пользователя. Все предельно прозрачно.   
Каждый нейроменеджер метит их по-своему. Кому-то удобнее работать со звуком, кому-то – с формой. Гензель видит их палитрами, масляными и акварельными, максимально эффективная комбинация для него выглядит как гармоничное полотно. Часть зарплаты он получает свободными нейронами, как и все остальные. В «Океане» считают, что таким образом стимулируют нейроменеджеров заниматься своими проектами. Развиваться с полной самоотдачей.   
Они не ошибаются. За пределами корпорации очень много свободных нейронов, но нет ни одного рабочего места для нейроменеджера класса А. Таким образом, ему нечего делать за пределами корпорации. В перерыве Гензель стирает коня со стены и снова перечитывает дневник, удаляя оттуда все упоминания о побеге из приюта за год до того, как Гретель нашла рекламу тестирования с перспективой устроиться на работу в корпорацию «Океан».

***

 

Для пресс-конференций на первом этаже имеется отдельный зал – голографические дисплеи, микрофоны, кресла, в которых можно утонуть, бесплатная закуска и напитки.   
«Вы хотите нас купить», – радостно заявил небритый радикал из «Европы сегодня», когда впервые здесь оказался, и Гретель сказала: «Конечно», и улыбнулась вместо того, чтобы сознаться, что настолько мелкие расходы в бюджете корпорации не предусмотрены. Это тоже могло бы иметь успех, журналисты любят прямолинейных хамов – или считают, что их любит аудитория, – но Гретель никогда не ставила своей задачей заслужить репутацию viswijf от менеджмента.  
...– Назвать проект «Ковчег» революционным было бы неверно. – Гретель продолжает говорить, не слишком медленно и не слишком быстро. Ее голос хорошо звучит в записи, главное – не сбиваться. – Но у нас нет другого слова, которое обозначало бы исторический прорыв такого масштаба. То, что мы переживаем сейчас, без преувеличения, изменит жизнь человечества. Изменит то, как мы видим самих себя, свое будущее и будущее наших детей. И я счастлива, что смогу – через десять лет или двадцать – вспомнить этот день, и вас, и всех тех, кто принимал участие в запуске «Ковчега», и сказать: Мы были там. Да. Мы там были.  
Файл, пришедший от безопасников, поначалу вогнал ее в панику, он оказался впятеро больше, чем думала Гретель. У нее оставалось полчаса до пресс-конференции. Она пошла в салон, попросила сделать укладку и наложить легкий макияж.  
Двадцать восемь минут.  
– Стоимость вашего «Ковчега» вызывает оторопь, уж простите за прямоту. – Первый вопрос идет от «Телеграфа», они ручные, но консервативные, и любят показать, что независимость прессы – все еще не пустой звук. – Вы считаете, это лучший способ расходования средств? Бюджет, сравнимый с бюджетом НАСА...  
Это не мешает им заранее согласовывать вопросы с пресс-службой «Океана». Гретель прячет скуку в голосе за улыбкой. Перечисляет суммы, расходуемые корпорацией на благотворительность, на борьбу с голодом, на помощь беженцам – все это есть в сопроводительных материалах, но кто же их станет читать.   
– Однако так проблему не решить. – Из монотонно-убаюкивающего тон Гретель делается резким. Все просыпаются, удачный тайминг. Теперь им становится интересно. – И вы это знаете лучше меня. Пора, наконец, признать, что паллиативными мерами мы не в состоянии вывести человечество из кризиса. Нужен новый подход.  
– То есть, по-вашему, уложить голодающих в кому, а мозги отправить прохлаждаться в виртуальную реальность – это выход?  
«Европа сегодня», все такой же всклокоченный, такой же бесцеремонный. Гретель с ним переспала тогда из чистого интереса. Оба получили удовольствие, однако решили не закреплять.  
Она подсвечивает имя. Ах да, Адриан Терборх, – понятно, почему она тогда поставила точку. За сексапильную небритость можно простить многое, но не нехватку профессионализма. Она не верит, чтобы хоть кто-то из здесь сидящих – или из их аудитории снаружи – не знает, что такое «Ковчег», что он дает людям, и для чего он нужен. Едва ли не четверть бюджета проекта шла на рекламу. За те два года, что они демонстрировали ролики, давали интервью, рисовали графики...  
За двадцать восемь минут невозможно настроить поисковые фильтры с включением всех необходимых параметров. А после завершения пресс-конференции, Гретель знает, у нее не будет ни секунды наедине с собой. Простой выбор. Как простые числа, простые функции.  
Простые решения.  
Она оставляет в поле поиска единственный номер – их с Гензелем личный нейро-IP.  
– Прежде всего, «Ковчег» – это не рай эскапистов. Не Элизиум, не компьютерная Вальхалла. Да, эту реальность можно использовать для развлечений, для творчества, в ней можно переживать новый религиозный опыт – вы не поверите, с чем приходили к нам добровольцы. Но основной смысл «Ковчега» – в другом. Благодаря прямому нейроконтакту в разы упрощается доступ к любой информации, возрастает скорость ее обработки. Любые вычисления, любые модели. Пять лет – и мы ожидаем массового прорыва в технологиях, по самым разным направлениям. Десять лет – и будут решены проблемы недостатка продовольствия, загрязнения среды... «Ковчег» предлагает идеальные условия для научной работы.  
– Но вы же будете пользоваться их мозгами?  
– Ровно в том же нейро-объеме, что и сейчас. Неважно, у вас обычный IIsee или вы пользователь «Ковчега» – ограничения и тариф остаются прежними. Более того, обеспечение жизненных функций для тех, кто пребывает в «Ковчеге» более суток, корпорация тоже берет на себя. В нашем демонстрационном зале вы можете ознакомиться с аппаратурой, которая для этого предусмотрена – и это, без преувеличения, лучшее, что может предложить современная медицина.  
– А шок для близких? Не могу себе представить, как моя жена вдруг возьмет и уляжется на койку, под капельницу, чтобы мозгами загулять... на виртуальную вечеринку.  
Жена? А, действительно. Он даже вешал фотографии, в апреле. И всего полторы тысячи лайков? Вы, кажется, стали чуть менее успешны, мистер Терборх.  
Гретель смотрит ласково, поправляет челку.  
– Общаться с обитателями «Ковчега» будет очень просто, вам даже не нужна для этого специальная программа. Вы получите доступ в виртуальную комнату. Там все абсолютно реалистично, любой антураж на выбор, полное сенсорное погружение. На пляже вас будет обдувать ветерок, в кафе вы сможете заказывать любимые коктейли, и даже в постели... Вы ничего не потеряете, могу вас уверить. Ваше сознание сможет общаться с любым другим обитателем «Ковчега», ходить в гости... Да, и устраивать вечеринки, конечно. И никакие соседи не подадут на вас в суд за шум.  
Все смеются, и Гретель тоже улыбается.  
Судя по фотографиям, «жене» Терборха лет восемнадцать, у него еще даже прыщи не сошли.  
– Но люди же будут понимать, что все вокруг... ненастоящее.  
– А что такое реальность, по-вашему, мистер Терборх?

***

 

Подключившись к корпоративной трансляции, Гензель изучает свое сосредоточенное лицо в холодном рассеянном свете. За их спиной – эмблема «Океана», желтый овал с бело-синим знаком бесконечности, опоясывающим его, как разливающаяся пенная волна. После вопросов журналистов идут вопросы от пользователей, из бесконечного потока Гретель озвучивает некоторые, по виду случайные. Ты знаешь, – пишет он, – что случилось с Троянским конем после того, как из него вышли греки? Она не отвечает, она не смогла бы ответить, даже если бы хотела. Этого не найти ни у Павсания, ни у Трифиодора, об этом умалчивают Полибий и Дарет Фригийский. Даже Гомера конь интересует до тех пор, пока в нем находятся греки, но стоит им выйти из брюха, его история заканчивается навсегда. С точки зрения Гензеля, это большое упущение.  
Пресс-конференция – время задавать интересующие общественность вопросы.  
Как по-твоему, – пишет он Соне, – на что это будет похоже? Чем бы тот ни был занят, отвечает почти без промедления: для таких, как мы – на экстремум функционала. Переспрашивает, после паузы: ты свободен?  
Гензель смотрит на них – теперь с другой стороны – на пару сотен пар глаз, жадно следящих за каждым безукоризненным движением Гретель. Даже мощные кондиционеры не способны остудить наполненный конференц-зал. В меньшей степени, чем ты, – отвечает он Соне. Что они сделают, если он сейчас попытается перехватить контроль над речью? Гретель закашляется, потянется за стаканом воды. Хватит ли у него времени на то, чтобы прохрипеть: бегите, пока можете. Пока все вы не променяли свои дорогостоящие квартиры на иллюзию еще более дорогостоящих квартир в «Ковчеге», чтобы Соня удовлетворил свои амбиции, бросив все ваши ресурсы на обеспечение надежного, если не физического, то ментального бессмертия? Хочет ли он сам – умереть?   
Не страшно, – отвечает Соня, которого еще шесть лет назад Гензель называл другом, первого и последнего человека на своей памяти. Что ты собираешься построить? – спрашивает Соня, вот он сидит на экране, рядом со Шляпником – как обычно, с прикрытыми глазами, как обычно, погруженный в себя – и несколько активных проектов. Складывает свои три-в-ряд, соревнуясь с самим собой за эргономичность процесса.  
Мир, в котором человек не атрофируется, не отвечает ему Гензель, как не спорил с ним все то время, что строил «Ковчег», поскольку вероятность изменения вектора корпорации вследствие подобного разговора стремится к безукоризненно овальному желтому нолю. Мир, в котором человек из homo sapiens не превращается в homo communicarens, иными словами, в человека связанного. Гензель не умеет разговаривать, Гензель не умеет строить мир, он умеет только запускать функциональные нейронные цепи, заставляющие кого-то в Канаде с кем-то в Германии отдаваться прогнозам и расчетам без собственного ведома, но с радостью и выгодой для себя – это уже работа таких, как Шляпник, М.З. и прочая Сонина королевская рать. Таких, как Гретель, которая запрограммирована хотеть как лучше.   
Поэтому за пределами «Океана» для них обоих больше не осталось места. Я думаю, – отвечает Гензель, – это будет корабль.   
Когда Гретель тянется за водой, у нее подрагивает рука. 

***

 

Ближе к вечеру, когда уже некуда торопиться, все поздравления приняты, шампанское выпито, разработчики отправлены подбирать хвосты и даже Шляпник удаляется довольный, на прощание похлопав ее по плечу, приходит сообщение от Сони: «Пожалуйста, зайди». Гретель оставляет бокал на подносе и уходит, накидывая пиджак.  
Снаружи промозгло, пахнет собирающимся дождем, земля под ногами упругая, черная, и темнота густеет вокруг фонарей. Голоса за спиной, оживленные, слегка нетрезвые, тонут и расплываются в воздухе, не оставляя ни слов, ни смысла, лишь слои звуков, то выше, то ниже, как волны.  
Соня встречает ее в кабинете. Сегодня здесь чистые белые стены. Никаких окон с видом на горы, виртуальных стеллажей, никаких пыльных книг, патефонов, пресс-папье и прочей нелепой параферналии ушедшего века, который ни для кого не представляет интереса, для Сони в первую очередь, – Гретель всегда казалось, что он ставит этот скин просто в насмешку. Она с облегчением опускается в удобное ортопедическое кресло, мгновенно обминающее тело и смотрит. Ждет.  
Соня в том же свитере, что и накануне. Волосы лезут в глаза, ему бы подстричься. Ногтями барабанит по столу. Гретель ждет.  
– Гензель, – говорит он наконец, с такой интонацией, как будто продолжает разговор, не законченный утром, вчера или минуту назад. – Ты считаешь, что ему понравится в «Ковчеге»?  
Гретель говорила с ним об этом не так давно. Она не знает, зачем Соне делать вид, что у него проблемы с памятью.  
– Это идеальное место для работы, – итерирует она терпеливо. Еще немного, и она заговорит фразами из рекламного буклета, как на пресс-конференции. – Он сможет заниматься тремя, пятью проектами одновременно, не отвлекаясь ни на быт, ни на людей, ни... на меня. Все то, что так его раздражает. У него будет доступ к любому обеспечению, полный сенсорный комплект...  
Соня слушает, забывая моргать, прозрачные глаза под блеклой челкой остановились, застыли, как два озерца. Ногти цокают по столу. Мерная рысца, сбивающийся галоп.  
– Ты говорила с ним?  
– Пока только в общих чертах. Мы обсудим детали в ближайшее время. – Она не дает чужому ритму сбивать себя, голос звучит размеренно и четко. Она умеет говорить и умеет держать паузу. Пару секунд она смотрит на Соню, чуть более пристально, чем до сих пор: – Можно даже не дожидаясь официального запуска, если ты дашь добро.  
– Как насчет сегодня?  
Она не отводит взгляд.  
Да, он все знает. Этого стоило ожидать. Она не станет спрашивать, как давно. И что еще натворил Гензель – помимо слива информации «Бригадам». И кто ещё в курсе этого, кроме них двоих.  
Она сделает все, что нужно, а потом сделает вид, что этого никогда не было.  
Она запомнит: больше никогда не позволять себе недооценивать Соню.  
– Сегодня. Почему бы и нет.  
Цок. Цок-цок-цок.  
– Я очень ценю то, что он делает. Без него не было бы этой корпорации. Без него не было бы «Ковчега».   
– Ему будет там хорошо. Он первый с этим согласится. Ты знаешь Гензеля лучше меня. Он женат на работе, спит с ней и ест ее на завтрак, обед и ужин. – Улыбка.  
А она будет иметь больше времени для себя. Больше, чем получает сейчас. Не отвлекаться на пустые склоки, бесконечное перетягивание каната. Возможно, поселить кого-то в доме. Хотя бы кошку – Гензель ей всегда запрещал.  
– Я думал, что я его знаю, – говорит Соня.  
Пальцы больше не стучат по столу. Гретель, помедлив, кладет свою руку сверху. У Сони очень узкая, холодная ладонь.  
– Тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Я его уговорю. Так всем будет лучше. Не надо...   
Не надо ничего больше, никаких других мер, пожалуйста, предоставь это мне. Я справлюсь. Я сделаю так, чтобы всем было хорошо. Она молчит и лишь слегка сжимает пальцы. Рука Сони остается неподвижной.  
– Я открою тебе доступ в аппаратный зал, – кивает он. – Там не будет посторонних, все празднуют. Вы сможете поговорить.  
В ковчеге. Прежде, чем начнется потоп.

***

 

Издалека они похожи на мокрое сено – макрель, крабы, черепашки, сплетающиеся с бурыми водорослями в один неживой и немертвый агломерат, запекшийся на солнце. Палуба поскрипывает под ногами, над головой безвольно болтается выцветшая тряпка. Пустая бутылка со стуком бьется о борт. В ней должна быть записка, знает Гензель и, присмотревшись, различает трубочку бумаги под толстым стеклом. На одной стороне будет написано «переверни меня», на другой – то же самое. Категорический императив, полиморфный сценарный вирус класса «файвоклок». Он и не ждал, что Соня отпустит его, не попрощавшись.  
На Гретель синий льняной костюм, ей очень идет, это на нем он смотрелся бы не лучше обвислого паруса. Волосы кажутся длиннее, убранные в хвост. Открытый лоб перечеркнут морщиной. Наблюдать за ней здесь – совсем не то, что видеть в зеркале. Об этом они мечтали, когда начинали строить «Ковчег», – наконец увидеться. Взять друг друга за руки по-настоящему.  
Глаза слезятся от слишком яркого солнца.  
– Зачем ты связался с «Бригадами»? – спрашивает Гретель, а он подходит и смахивает несуществующую пыль с правого лацкана ее пиджака.   
– Чтобы ты об этом узнала, – говорит он.  
А она молчит и будет молчать еще несколько секунд, пока не поймет, что почта не работает, чат разработчиков не работает, экстренный код не работает, карман оказался зашит, пряничный корабль с иллюминаторами из леденцов и днищем из сахара застрял в виртуальном бермудском треугольнике.  
Гретель медленно облизывает губы.  
– Все это из-за Сони, да? Что вы с ним не поделили?   
– Меня.  
– Ты сошел с ума, – говорит Гретель. О застывшие резкие скулы можно оцарапать взгляд, но Гензель столько раз представлял себе эту встречу, что теперь способен имитировать уверенность. Этому он научился еще в приюте.  
– Давай все обсудим, – говорит Гретель. Она отвечает за то, чтобы нравиться, убеждать, совращать, связывать, поглощать. Быть успешным человеком.  
Его первая нейропрограмма, написанная задолго до появления нейросети.  
Такая красивая, такая жизнеспособная, такая живая.  
– Гензель, пожалуйста, объясни, – нажимает Гретель, вцепившись в поручень побелевшими от напряжения пальцами. – Ты же знаешь, все, что я делаю, – я делаю для тебя!  
Когда-то давно, несколько веков назад, в Саргассовом море топили лошадей. Не потому, что они были плохими лошадями, просто из-за того, что они пили слишком много воды и мешали плыть дальше. Он уже черт знает сколько времени провел на этом гниющем изнутри корабле. Он знает каждую его щель.  
– Они считают, что Соня – их собственность. Митчелл и Нильсен. Они вырастили Соню в том же приюте, что и нас с тобой. Не в меру умных детей, чьими руками они мостят себе дорогу к самым высоким в мире звездам. Они ошиблись, как и ты.  
С пронзительным визгом чайка пикирует на бутылку и царапает смолу крючковатым клювом.   
– Невозможно управлять тем, чего ты не контролируешь, – говорит Гензель чайке. – И наоборот.  
– Я не понимаю, – хмурит брови Гретель, – если ты не хотел уходить в «Ковчег», почему не сказал мне об этом сразу?  
– Соня позволяет им выращивать уже третье поколение таких, как мы, потому что ему нужны послушные нейроменеджеры. Живые трансформаторы с редуцированными инстинктами и повышенной психической лабильностью. Неспособные адекватно чувствовать границы себя. Непригодные к существованию за пределами тесного, опекаемого пространства. Вы с Соней прекрасно знаете, что я не могу отказаться от «Ковчега», потому что я сам его для себя построил.   
Поэтому ни одно доступное ему решение не приблизит мальчика к победе над великаном.   
– И ты не нашел лучшего выхода, кроме как сдать коды «Бригадам»?  
– Это не выход, это средство.   
– Серьезно? Они делают две ошибки в слове "анархия", да пошли ты им весь исходный код – они запорют первую же попытку взлома. Что они должны были для тебя сделать? Взорвать сервера? Выставить пиратскую версию за два дня до нашего релиза?   
– Напугать тебя. Люди всегда торопятся, когда чего-то боятся. Дай вы себе время подумать, вы бы исключили возможность того, что я передал или когда-нибудь передам полный код «Бригадам». Их одновременно контролируют МI-6 и китайская разведка. С ними удобно иметь дело, но давать им в руки технологию «Ковчега» означает упаковать девяносто процентов человечества в ящики за ближайшие три года.   
– Тогда чего ты, черт возьми, хочешь? – кричит она и осекается. В глазах стоят слезы. Чайке осталось совсем немного, но запущенный цикл перезагрузки нейронных связей уже не остановить. Для того чтобы все получилось, присутствие Гретель было необходимым. Живой мозг невыгодно отличается от компьютера тем, что пользователя невозможно снести, не активировав его. Интересно было бы поглядеть на то, что от меня останется, когда меня не останется, не говорит он чайке, потому что больше не хочет говорить.  
Последней записью в дневнике Гензеля навсегда останется «что я». Он спокоен, как ржавое море, в которое сбрасывает Гретель, которая тянет его за собой, которую он обхватывает руками за плечи, мешая всплывать, которая до крови кусает его за губу, когда он вдыхает в нее свой последний воздух, но это, как и следовало ожидать, совсем не больно.

***

 

Человек поднимается из капсулы, заполненной питательным раствором, посреди огромного, залитого светом зала, отслаиваются беспроводные датчики, по экранам бежит прерывистая линия – и угасает. Струйки воды стекают на сияющий чистотой пол и тут же поглощаются поверхностной мембраной. В длинном ряду – одна живая капсула. Но жидкость в ней остывает, аппаратура отключается. Еще пару секунд – и вот она тоже мертва. Ему не нужно ничего делать.  
Ничего.  
Человек понимает, что должен одеться, когда холод трогает кожу. Белье, рубашка, костюм, все сложено рядом. Он вертит в руках галстук, растягивая его, потом собирая в петлю. Свет заставляет отблески на шелке двигаться, они шевелятся по ткани, вот-вот заползут на пальцы. Свет слишком яркий, не отбрасывающий теней. Человек хочет уйти из-под этого света.  
Незавязанные шнурки плывут в кильватере шагов.   
Дверь открывается, и зал исторгает человека из своего стерильного чрева наружу, в мир. В хитросплетения коридоров, то шуршащих, то постукивающих под подошвами, в клетку лифта, зеркальную бесконечность, отражающую вечное себя и теряющую в своих недрах одинокую двухмерную фигуру. Человек блуждает, заблуждается, бредет. Открываются двери.  
Он останавливается, внезапно ощутив под ногами гравий. И смотрит в небо, густое, набрякшее дождем, отсыревшее, без луны и звезд. Единственное, что здесь светится, – это огромное здание за спиной, в его серебристом мерцании тучи выглядят то выступами, то провалами, ступенями из ниоткуда в никуда. Человек стоит и думает о том, что это, возможно, перевернутый мир, и он просто идет по неправильной грани. Деревья, оконтуренные серебром, смеются хрипло сухой листвой.  
Гравий поскрипывает под ногами.  
Дорожка, ведущая к воротам, тянется и тянется, однослойная, петляющая, завернутая в себя – или нет?  
Он сходит с дорожки и идет по траве напрямик. К воротам, виднеющимся вдали. Свет прожекторов режет глаза, тянет спасительным линем, заставляет идти все быстрее.  
У калитки человек задерживается, закрыто. Ему навстречу из будки спешит охранник, молодой, но отечный, грузный, от него пахнет потом, сейчас он заговорит. Человеку то ли страшно, то ли противно.  
Охранник смотрит на человека. Взгляд на пару секунд замирает, плывет.   
Человек неожиданно знает слова «инфопоиск», «база данных» и «персонал».  
– О, извините за задержку, сэр. Сейчас я открою. Помощь не нужна, все в порядке?  
Метрах в ста ниже по дороге мигает фарами белый минивэн. Слишком много слов за слишком короткое время. Слишком много смыслов. И света. Человек думает о том, как ему хочется спать.  
– В полном порядке, спасибо... – Это выходит само собой, и легко, как непонятно откуда всплывшее: – Йоган. Лучше некуда.   
– Едете праздновать в город? – понимающе кивает охранник, широко улыбается и потеет.  
– Еду, – повторяет человек, махая рукой куда-то, где может, или не может находиться город Йогана. Ехать – это глагол. Глагол – это часть речь. Речь – это язык в действии. Язык – это система знаков.  
Запах преследует человека еще несколько шагов, и он старается не дышать.  
Дорога похожа на змею, не просохла после дождя. Два желтых глаза впереди не мигают и ждут. Кусок машины отдирается в сторону со щелчком. Дверца, вспоминает человек. Подходит и забирается внутрь.   
– Ну слава Богу! – орет на него рыжий. – Сейчас, сейчас, завернем.  
Машина с визгом трогается с места. Человек чувствует асфальт под своими колесами. Ему все еще непросто отделять себя от не-себя. Руки, прилаживаюшие ему на голову плотную шапку, наверное, чужие. Как и голос, раздавшийся в голове за секунду до этого.  
– Это неопрен! – продолжает кричать рыжий, как будто их разделяет стадион. Стадион – это ристалище или место для спортивных состязаний. – Все, ты для них исчез!  
Голос в голове показался человеку знакомым. «Все куда-то движется и во что-то пре», – успел сказать он перед тем, как стало жарко от шапки. Человеку показалось, что голосу это не понравится.  
– Твою мать, вертолет, – доносится с переднего сидения. – Сейчас он у меня полетает. Говорил тебе, Клевер, ждать надо ровно сутки после апдейта блога. А ты – «не придет-не придет».  
Человек сливается со спинкой сидения, у него слишком жесткая подвеска, мешает забыться. По его крыше стучат крупные капли. Для того чтобы их обогнать, нужно ехать в десять раз быстрее.

 

_Радуга 2015_


End file.
